Árbol de sakuras
by LittleCoffeeMug
Summary: Yuu Hacía mucho tiempo que se había dado cuenta de que estaba enamorada de su mejor amiga, si su hermana quería guerra, eso le daría pero de que Haruka era suya, es porque era suya.


**Sakura Trick no me pertenece.**

Acarició sus mejillas y con delicadeza besó sus labios, demostrándole cuanto la amaba, pues aunque no lo demostrara tan seguido, cuando se lo proponía podía ser más dulce que la miel.

Sus labios encajaban como rompecabezas, perfectamente bien, hechos el uno para el otro, sus lenguas danzaban al compás de una melodía inexistente.

Haruka besaba tan bien y por eso es que se había vuelto adicta a sus besos, ya no lo hacía por amistad como habían acordado en un comienzo, ahora era diferente, oh si que lo era, porque ahora había admitido que estaba completamente enamorada de ella.

¿Estaba mal? No lo sabía y en definitiva no le importaba.

Sabía a la perfección que su hermana estaba enamorada de Haruka también, pero no la dejaría ganarse el corazón de su mejor amiga, primero muerta, y aún muerta regresaría como espíritu para que Mitsuki no estuviera con la chica.

Debía ponerse a jugar también, en la guerra y el amor todo se valía y si Mitsuki quería hacer trampa ella también lo haría, pero de que Haruka era suya es porque lo era.

—Yuu, debemos ir a clases —Mencionó Haruka después de separase de aquel apasionado beso.

—Claro Haruka, debes ser más responsable —Y ahí estaba regañándola de nuevo, pero era algo que no podía evitar, siempre había sido así y no cambiaría.

—¡Lo siento Yuu! prometo ser más responsable —Y ella seguía siendo tan sumisa como siempre.

Era algo que amaba de ella, su forma de ser, siempre buscando no hacerla sentir culpable así se tuviera que echar la culpa ella misma o a alquien más.

Tomó su mano creando una gran sorpresa en la chica quien no se esperaba eso, por lo general a Yuu no le gustaba que las vieran hacer esas cosas en público, prefería guardarlo para cuando estuvieran solas o sin mucha gente alrededor.

—¿Yuu? ¿Qué haces? —Miró sus manos con sus dedos entrelazados, era algo sorpresivo así que le daría vergüenza explicarlo, pero como dijo, si su hermana quería la guerra, eso tendría.

—¿Qué no te gusta? —Fingió tristeza, logrando que Haruka sintiera culpa y se sonrojara.

—Claro que si Yuu, pero creí que no te gustaban las muestras públicas —.

—Haruka, ahora quiero que todos sepan, pero vamos que llegamos tarde —Por un momento estuvo a punto de decirle cuanto la amaba, pero debía ser discreto y romántico, no en medio del salón abandonado donde dieron su primer beso, porque si bien era un lugar especial ella quería que su confesión lo fuese aún más.

Estiró su brazo y se echó a correr por el pasillo directo al salón de clases, aunque estaba prohibido correr eso no les importó y pudieron llegar a tiempo.

—Haruka, Yuu, llegan tarde —Kaede las regañó a la vez que se sentaba en el pupitre que le tocaba, el timbre había tocado hacía mucho pero la maestra aún no había llegado.

—Perdón Kaede, es culpa de Haruka —Seguía sin poder evitar echar culpa a otros.

—Sí, perdón Kaede —Pasaron a sus lugares y se sentaron esperando a la profesora.

Lo malo de sus lugares es que quedaban muy lejos una de la otra y no podían hablar, Yuu estaba desesperada y no le gustaba estar callada en la clase, pero sin Haruka solo podía hablar con Shizuku.

—Shizuku, ayúdame —Volteó al oír su nombre y vio a la chica rubia completamente desesperada.

—¿Qué pasa? —.

—Quiero confesar a Haruka algo muy importante pero no se como hacerlo —.

—¿Algo importante? —Asintió— Podrías decirlo en los árboles de Sakura que están detrás de la cancha, son muy lindos para una confesión de amor.

¿Qué?

—¿Ya lo sabías? —.

Asintió.

—Se te nota mucho, pero anda, que quizá ella sienta lo mismo —Sonrió con dulzura dándole apoyo a su rubia amiga.

—Gracias Shizuku —Le abrazó levemente y después se devolvió a su lugar.

La clase pasó como siempre, lenta y completamente aburrida a su parecer, pero no era la mas inteligente y odiaba por completo la escuela, salvo por sus amigas y obvio, Haruka.

—¡Haruka! —Gritó— ¡Tengo que decirte algo! —.

—¿Qué es? —La miró mientras guardaba sus útiles.

Se colgó la mochila en el hombro antes de volver a ser jalada de la mano y correr por el pasillo directo a las canchas. Se preguntaba el por qué de ir allí, pero confiaba en Yuu y si la quería llevar la dejaría.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? —Miró los árboles de Sakura, estaban preciosos, no se cansaba de verlos nunca.

—Haruka, hay algo que quiero decirte —Jugaba con sus dedos en señal de nerviosismo, pero era ahora o nunca —Desde que te conocí me llamaste la atención, no tenías amigos y siempre estabas sola, por eso te hablé, sentía que no podía dejarte.

Después nos volvimos amigas y comenzaste a significar mucho para mi, tanto que en todas mis conversaciones tú nombre salía a flote sin que yo me diera cuenta de ello y al final lo acepté, me había enamorado por completo de ti.

Solo espero que tú no me odies por lo que te acabo de confesar, quiero que seas sincera conmigo y me digas tus sentimientos.

Su cara estaba completamente roja al igual que la de Haruka, por fin lo había dicho, todo lo que sentía a Haruka y aunque no había sido una gran confesión de amor se enorgullecía por haberlo dicho sin tartamudear nada, porque en un principio estuvo segura de que lo haría.

—Yuu, gracias —Lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos, preocupando a la rubia.

—¿Por qué lloras? No lo hagas —Pasó sus dedos por su rostro, limpiando sus lágrimas delicadamente, como si temiera que ella la rechazara o la golpeara.

—Es que yo-yo también estoy enamorada de ti —Acercó su rostro y la besó, pero esta vez completamente segura de que eso era por amor, amor completo, no una prueba de amistad porque a partir de ahora ellas eran amantes.

—¿Por qué decidiste decírmelo? —.

—Mi hermana está enamorada de ti, no quería que te alejara de mi —Sonrió.

—Yuu —.

Volvió a unir sus labios en un pasional beso, dejando en claro todo lo que se amaban y que nunca, pero nunca dejarían de hacerlo, así hubiera gente que las quisiera separar, ellas lucharían por su amor. Porque así era y ese beso lo demostraba, bajo un árbol de Sakuras.


End file.
